


We Could Be Heroes

by Heartensoul



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/pseuds/Heartensoul
Summary: A young, naïve Alford cannot not understand Yozak’s words of warning: “One day you will tire of seeing it.” But there is nothing tiring or anything even remotely negative about Sir Weller’s smile, especially when it is directed at him.A collection of fic/lets for one of my favorite alternate pairings, Conrad/Alford.
Relationships: Alford Markina/Conrart Weller
Kudos: 1





	1. Invitation

Invitation  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Alford/Conrad  
Warnings: Seduction and implied after-nookie.  
Notes: Takes place directly after the second OVA. 

\----

The party is settling down as the hours grow later and darkness overtakes the sky. Some guests have been invited to remain for the duration of the night so that they may travel a safer route come morning, and many of those individuals make up the crowd. Among those that remain is Alford Markina, who is one of the more spirited of the group.

Conrad takes his eyes off of Alford and continues to scan the hall. His eyes capture the sight of his young king, entertaining a visitor from Francshire. He is smiling politely, but Conrad can see the long hours of the day are wearing on the boy, and he will need to find an escape from this never-ending party soon. His younger brother does not seem to be within Yuuri’s range, and Conrad believes he may have gone to check on Greta or retired for the evening. He captures Gwendal’s eyes when he looks further to the right, and they share a nod of understanding: Time to start clearing the place out. Gwendal turns to make his last rounds and to escort their visitors to their proper chamber for the night, and Conrad goes to let the staff know that they can start cleaning up the food trays.

When he returns with the staff in toe, he finds the room has cleared considerably. There is a small group of dignitaries standing with Gunter, but they have set down their glasses and are walking toward the corridor with the guest chambers. Alford is also still in the Great Hall, aiding one of the maids in clearing a large table at the front of the room. She seems to be making a fuss about his help, and Conrad decides to go over to help as well; the staff had been working hard all day, and the sooner everything is cleaned up the sooner they can retire for the night.

“Careful with that silverware; it’s becoming more and more common to declare a duel with them since Yuuri-Heika arrived,” Conrad warns, pointing at the collection of silver in Alford’s hand.

“Perhaps that is the way to finally get you to spar with me again.” Alford’s eyes are bright against his dark features and brighter still in the light of the room, and the appreciative gaze is not lost to Conrad.

“Shall I show you to your room?” He offers out of courtesy and a little curiosity. Alford wears his emotions on his sleeve, and this suggestion makes him smile in agreement. He nods his approval and allows Conrad to lead the way out of the hall.

“You’ll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, I presume?” Conrad says when they reach the door. He opens it and outstretches his hand for Alford to enter, but the other man remains on the outside of the threshold.

“Yes, shortly after dawn. Business calls me back to my home country.” He shifts his weight and the fingers of his left hand lay on Conrad’s forearm. They slide down toward the top of Conrad’s hand, the whisper soft touch a clear invitation. “You know how that goes.”

“Of course. Things around here keep me busy.” Conrad considers the complications that can come with sharing a bed with someone who idolizes you, which there is no doubt the younger man does. Yet there is an invitation in the exposure of tanned skin along Alford’s neckline and the promise that there would be few strings attached with such an encounter.

Alford finally steps over the threshold and into the room, but leaves the door open behind him. He places the Holy Sword at his bedside and sits to take off his boots. Conrad stands watching until Alford begins to take off his shirt, his decision made but his conscience asking for some discretion. Maybe coming back when he was sure all of the guests and staff were safely tucked away in their rooms--

Alford’s eyes are bright even in the dark of the room and their glow beckons him. With a quick glance toward each end of the empty hall, he steps inside and quickly shuts the door, duty and discretion forgotten.


	2. The Finest Wine

The Finest Wine  
Characters/Pairings: Alford x Conrad  
Rating: M  
Any Warnings: sexual content toward the end  
Notes: Set 10 years after the series

\-------

Conrad Weller didn’t like to think that the years of peace that Yuuri achieved had settled him into any sort of complacency. The soldier, having been officially promoted as the Maou’s personal guard years before, went out of his way to assure that he was as sharp as in his youth, both physically and mentally. He trained tirelessly, he read, and he ensured he was in the know of what was going on with as many people as possible, politicians and common folk alike.

That being said, it bothered him that he didn’t recognize the man sitting at his desk at first. Ten years had added newfound angles to the man’s face, as well as a splattering of stubble that he wore well. His chest had broadened and his height had sprouted, forming a fine specimen of a healthy journeyman. There were two things which finally made Conrad smile in recognition and cover his surprise: Alford Markina’s bright teal eyes shone with the same brightness of his youth, and his Holy Sword still sat proudly against his back.

Not so surprising, the younger man showed an interest in his long-desired match with Conrad after their warm exchange of greetings. Conrad agreed that with his king safely locked away with paperwork for the day, he was able and willing for some sport. The rest of the morning was spent with the recounting of tales, the re-telling of how ten years had gone by so very quickly.

Later, when the afternoon sun was at its highest, the two exchanged swipes with swords in the long promised re-match. True to his word, Alford displayed a skill that attested to the last ten years of his journey. His Holy Sword parried Conrad’s offense with ease and it took him only a few turns to realize his competitor was weaker on his right side. Conrad had won the duel at its conclusion, but the older man made sure to convey how impressed he was with Alford’s improvement.

And later still, as the sun settled into the horizon and the castle had retired for the night, they tussled in a sport of an entirely different kind. Those experienced, calloused hands made Conrad’s breath catch in the back of his throat as they traveled along his skin. That stubble, earlier noted as physically appealing to his eyes, ascended to a whole new level of appeal as it brushed against Conrad’s stomach, his thighs, and along his length. That broadened body that glowed tan with the years of travel and experience and smelled of earth drove Conrad to the brink of madness, a madness that made him cry out in complete surrender and satisfaction.

By the dawn of the following day, Conrad had decided Alford aged much like a fine wine: the taste only improved with time.


	3. Sir Weller's Smile

Sir Weller’s Smile  
Fandom / Characters: Kyou Kara Maou / Conrad x Alford  
Rated : PG13  
Note: Pretty angsty

\-----------

A young, naïve Alford cannot not understand Yozak’s words of warning: “One day you will tire of seeing it.” But there is nothing tiring or anything even remotely negative about Sir Weller’s smile, especially when it is directed at him. It makes the blood rise to his cheeks in a way that is unbecoming of a man and then dips into his abdomen in a fashion unbecoming of a hero. But Alford is still working toward becoming both, so he doesn’t mind the slip, or the gradual fall. He smiles back, open and inviting.

It is an older, more enamored Alford that appraises Conrad’s well-toned and war-torn body with a mixture of admiration and affection befitting of a lover. Stripped of everything but their smiles for each other, Alford bears his soul unconditionally, not realizing that in the meantime Conrad only bears his strongest coat of armor—fully fixed and unmoving.

But a wiser, more knowledgeable Alford finally finds credence in Yozak’s words. The smiles he had once cherished have turned cold with truth: In counting the smiles Conrad has shared with him, he has unknowingly been measuring the distance between them. 

And then it is he who finally smiles no more, as he creates a physical distance to match the emotional chasm borne of the other man’s lips.


End file.
